<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【羞蓝】如果的事 by suliwu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27026620">【羞蓝】如果的事</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/suliwu/pseuds/suliwu'>suliwu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>羞蓝 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>League of Legends RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2018-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2018-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:00:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,566</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27026620</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/suliwu/pseuds/suliwu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“如果你看我的电影，听我爱的CD，如果你能带我一起旅行。”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kang "TheShy" Seung-lok/Wang "Baolan" Liu-Yi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>羞蓝 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972447</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【羞蓝】如果的事</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>【The Shy/Baolan】如果的事</p><p> </p><p>王柳羿是个爱做梦的男孩子。这其实没什么稀奇，梦想这东西谁人年幼的时候都爱做。幼儿园时，老师哄孩子般问排排坐吃果果的小孩儿们，“你们将来想做什么呀？”小小的王柳羿跟着身边尚且稚嫩的同伴蝴蝶般举起小手来，争着抢着说出自己的梦想来，“想当科学家！”“想当记者！”“想当老师！”那个时候人的唇齿和心脏是相通的，心中澎湃着什么，便会顺着喉咙无比自然坦然流淌出来，潺潺成溪水的叮咚声。<br/>
后来慢慢地，王柳羿长到了小学、中学，渐渐再没有人问他梦想是什么，中学偶然老师留作文拿“梦想”为命题时，班上的人都会笑话老师，“多大了还要给我们这种幼稚的题目！”优等生们自然可以按图索骥模式化般写出篇满分作文来，读起来声情并茂催人泪下。坐在教室最后的差学生们便嘻嘻哈哈充耳不闻。坐在最后一排的王柳羿既无法融进哪些优秀的孩子，又在心里本能泾渭分明把那些混日子的人和自己画了条界线。他坐在窗边的位置，眼前是澄澈的蓝天——他在想以后，当有鸟儿，燕子或云雀掠过他的双眼为他的心上打下了云影，很久以后他才懂得那云影的名字叫做孤独。<br/>
在王柳羿意识到之前，他已经渐渐养成了习惯。即使后来到了上海走出了江西的小城，王柳羿依然固执地坐在窗边的位置，无论是坐车还是住酒店。他倚靠着被阳光晒得有些发烫的玻璃，无端觉得温馨而安稳，比这世上任何誓言都要温暖。而对于他来说这种沉默可以发生在无时无地，即使后来有个比他年纪更小一些尚不知世情冷暖的喻文波习惯来闹他，他也任着性子能和喻文波玩个痛快。可但凡要他选择，他还是愿意安安静静蜷缩在角落，眼睛里望着窗外或阴或晴的天空。后来姜东槿降临了他的生活，于是两个人一起沉默，什么都不说，就好像空气里在流淌着王菲的歌，“还没好好的感受，雪花绽放的气候，我们一起颤抖会更明白——什么是温柔。”</p><p>温柔是很难的事。不仅仅是温柔，每个人都有属于自己的天赋秉性，而要谁背离自己的秉性装进另外的模样里，便好像是要打折人的主心骨般疼痛难忍。王柳羿第一次感受到这种痛还是他念书的时候，被强迫坐在最后一排。他无法也很无奈，咬着牙关趴伏在桌子上，瘦弱的身体一团般胡乱被他自己窝在角落。究竟是哪错了呢？王柳羿还不是很明白，做他喜欢的事与世界喜欢他做的事之间，为什么必须做出一个抉择。<br/>
但是王柳羿毕竟是做出了抉择。他选择了做他喜欢的事，或者说他并没有什么选择——想要成就自我，少年人的自尊便不容许王柳羿再奔到一条曾经和他相互抛弃的道路上。王柳羿算是孤注一掷奔上了职业赛场的道路，跌跌撞撞回看那历历在目的事，时常会无端叹口气，“都这么久了啊——”这么久是多久呢？将将过了19岁的生日罢了。算不得可以幼稚的年纪，离成年和复杂，也还是很遥远。<br/>
王柳羿并未觉得自己如何辛苦，然后来一点点听着姜东槿的那些故事，还是无端生出些艳羡和自伤来。那实在是和他太不一样的世界了，那个少年，那个那个世界里风云际会集于一人之手，命运和自我相互选定，仿佛只要循着那样一条草蛇灰线绵延千里的路，就能走到尽头。所以王柳羿更好奇这样的一个孩子，究竟为什么也那么喜欢呆坐着，什么都不想，放空自我放逐精神于九霄云外。<br/>
这也是世界的奇妙了：并不是所有相同的原因都能导致相同的结果，偶尔两段不同的岁月，也能打磨出两个相似的灵魂。譬若汉江旁的柳树春天会垂下绿丝绦，远远江右的风穿山越岭，将千般骤然降临的春意裁成叶叶细致的绿草。</p><p>虽说刚刚相遇的时候没有一个人为这场相遇做了万全的准备。可毕竟是相遇了，这件事本身就已经是前生后世积攒下的缘分。姜东槿初来乍到的时候王柳羿还不是很懂韩语——虽然为了让自己尽快打磨成一块严丝合缝契合着的榫头，王柳羿一直在尽力学习着，但毕竟一切事情需要时间——，两个人看着面面相觑，王柳羿在心里直踹自己：叫你平时不多学学！这时候露怯了吧！脸上虽然极力做出自然的神情来，仍是有一抹懊恼的绯红。<br/>
王柳羿咬咬牙，下意识先笑了一下，本能般释放出善意来。幸而对面高一些的少年也同样回报一个有些孩子气的笑，门牙抵着下唇，眼帘不好意思地垂了下来，头也微微低下，长长的刘海阴影遮住了面部的轮廓，使得这个天才锐雯的操作者宛如一个初出校园的新鲜人。<br/>
王柳羿的本能实在是过于敏锐，不知不觉间他把许多事情的因果都全部归结在自己身上——譬如要在这个职业赛场上站稳脚跟、譬如要先学会韩语去跟队伍沟通、譬如要多rank几场练习英雄、譬如......譬如要讨每个人的满意。可是众口难调，求全本身就是个荒谬的悖论。王柳羿理智清楚这一点，感情上却从来不能容自己袖手旁观。离开家太远太久，他身边相处的都是年纪相仿的男孩子，这个年纪的男孩往往不会有那么细密而敏感的心绪，王柳羿却把一切都看在眼里，连最细小的风吹与草动都难以忘怀。<br/>
所谓的电子竞技，并不是什么专为热血男儿当世英豪准备的竞技活动，就像世界上有爱吃甜点的粗犷男儿，也有好读史书的可爱姑娘。人是复杂的，遑论很多人聚集在一起，这复杂性便成千上万倍膨胀起来。有时候队友看见王柳羿那么刻苦看着陌生的语言或是没日没夜打游戏，无论第多少次，都会习惯性说一句，“别那么辛苦”，王柳羿点点头，却还是故我。<br/>
也只有姜东槿，路过了王柳羿的桌子看着他在那里奋力的样子，会停在那里什么也不做，只是看着他。王柳羿被看得心跳有些慌乱，懵懵懂懂抬起头对上那一双细长的眼。不知所措之间，姜东槿露了个和当初相识的时候一模一样纯粹不遮掩的笑，手从背后伸出来——是块红豆糕，冷白的糯米皮里是浓甜厚重的芯。王柳羿呆愣着塞进嘴里，在那没顶的甜下整个人有些晕眩。他看着面前这个少年，心里咂摸咂摸，竟无端有些酸涩的形容／明明他才是大一些那个，却还是被人当作孩子一样照顾。王柳羿害怕被人当成累赘，可一个人最坚守着的，往往是最不堪一击的：他更害怕被抛下，就像被“流放”在最后一排，像沉浮在TGA里险些籍籍无名。</p><p> </p><p>王柳羿对被人照顾有一种奇怪的抗拒：即使姜东槿个子比他高、年纪也不过和他相若，王柳羿依然固执地在心里以哥哥的地位自居：虽然每次头被抱在怀里的是他、被低下头来轻声询问“你困不困”的也是他，发呆看手机被勾了下巴示意他看镜头的也是他。姜东槿在照顾着他：这个事实让他介怀。但是时日一久，介怀慢慢散去，王柳羿也习惯了睁着清透的眼睛直视姜东槿，姜东槿也渐渐褪去了初初耳闻时眩目的光环，平和而熨贴。<br/>
如果你问每个人，抛开你现在做的事，到最后想成为什么，每个人的答案都不尽相同，就像这世界上不会有两片相同的树叶一样。有些人想扬名立万，有些人要随遇而安。对于王柳羿，抛除“电子竞技职业选手”的身份，本质上他想要的简简单单，只是想被所有人看到且记住，信任或认可。为了这个目的，他可以把所有的爱和力气都耗尽只为了换回一份爱，无论它遥远、飘渺、虚无，还是虚荣。<br/>
这有什么可被人挑剔指摘的吗？没有。当世人都爱着苍松翠竹寒梅的时候，也要允许有小小的蒲公英随风而散，迎光而行，消弭了所有的形体只为了落地生根结出下一个春天来。万类霜天竞自由，每个人在旁人眼中又何尝不是怪胎的存在？所有人都鼓吹着钢铁般的意志时，这一朵小小的霜花孤零零站在泥土里，不知所措，却又无法彻头彻尾该换自己的本质、抛下自己的柔软变得强硬起来。<br/>
王柳羿年少的时候不明白这一点。世界没有来得及让他明白这一点，便把他推向了滚滚的浪潮中，要他用那些绵延的触角亲自感受这广袤地球上的冷暖阴晴。他踏入社会早，一边在这所大学校里学习着，一边坐在一旁旁观着这群情感丰沛而直接的同龄人。不知不觉他把自己放在了最低也是最高的位置上：明明年纪不大，却想要自动自觉劈开所有迎面的山跨过未知的海。他是最渺小而最伟大的行者，在他的世界里，在那些替补的板凳席上，在那些辗转反侧的日子里。</p><p>随着人长大，有些人的梦会消散，有些人的梦会变质，有些人根本不会再做梦——但是王柳羿是剩下的那一些，他对自己的未来有过诸多幻想，并且从未停止过。但生活是单行道，他那许多的幻想中也只有一个有机会可以变成现实。在梦的海洋里他是富有的，而在世界的洪流里他便不值一提。这是王柳羿爱打游戏的原因，游戏的世界绚丽多姿，火男可以被点燃烫死，冰女可以被冰墙挡住。规则不再由世界制定，而是在他的手下恣意地随着他的心思出矛或是举盾。<br/>
但是你要问王柳羿，是不是真正爱上了这个游戏？王柳羿自己也无法给出一个回答来。他见过真正狂热的人的模样，习惯性和自己比对，觉得截然不同。王柳羿也沉思过自己究竟算是什么，不得其法，便时常把这个问题拿出来，想一想。这一想，就从十四五岁想过了少年、想到了十八九岁。身边渐渐多了更多的人，他也去往了更高更远的地方、见识了更多样的灵魂。按理说他应该变得迟钝而坚固，像所有人推崇的“成年人”一样。可是他偏偏没有——不仅没有，还愈发细微敏察。这是天分，也是残忍。<br/>
姜东槿和王柳羿刚相遇不久，有一日好巧不巧旁人都出去了，只剩下姜东槿和王柳羿两个人在基地。两个人，两台电脑，一个开着rank，一个开着大乱斗。王柳羿本来还有些不自然，看着姜东槿旁若无人的样子觉得自己别扭得可笑，就打开了音乐来听。王柳羿打着打着，一局终了松口气抬抬头甩甩手，冷不丁看见身边一个身影，高挑清瘦黑框眼镜，好奇的眼光看着他，嘴里说着他还无法完全听懂的话。王柳羿猜出来他是想问究竟这曲子名字叫什么，看这被外界称为小天才的少年这样一副天真的模样，心里软成一汪水，怕他看不懂中文，给姜东槿复制了一条链接。姜东槿点了，听见了那歌声，不知第多少次绽放了童真的笑。那笑容王柳羿在之后的日子里即将无数次看见，并且渐渐融在脑海里，变成自己脑海中的一朵起落的浪花。</p><p>而后一年多过去了，他们要去打世界赛。彼时韩国的天蒙蒙亮，王柳羿蹑手蹑脚走在酒店里，身上还带着海风的凉，鞋上蹭了些海沙的金。他轻手轻脚不想让人发觉他出了门，身后的房门却还是应声而开，姜东槿惺忪的睡眼半睁半阖，头发本来就厚，睡了一夜之后更是趴在头顶上。酒店的走道里没有窗只有灯光的照射，姜东槿的头发带的那一丝褐色在光下熠熠，把那死物放的光华鲜活成了晨光的投影。他的袖子长长的，纤长有力的手指习惯性藏在里面，只露出指尖来。<br/>
此刻那汉白玉的指尖轻轻点了点王柳羿，带着些平日里藏起七八分的孩子气。王柳羿懂得那一点的意思，姜东槿是在问他去哪了。四下无人，王柳羿在姜东槿面前也没有什么负担。于是他坦诚，“海，”王柳羿说起海这个字都鲜活了起来，“我去看海啦。”他穿着粉蓝的上衫，脸庞上还带着风吹过的潮红，手舞足蹈对姜东槿比划，还掏出了手机，给姜东槿看他眼里大海的模样。姜东槿就在那靠着门口，轻轻看着那他已经习以为常的海，在王柳羿的眼里手下变得纯净无垠、也看着王柳羿把食指竖在唇间，“别告诉别人呀。”<br/>
第二日王柳羿又不耐寂寞，看着起来的时间还早，心心念念昨天的那片海。昨天他睡不着，难得任性一次还被姜东槿抓了包，心有戚戚又不甘心。一横心，穿好衣服边往外走。他开门那一瞬间，旁边的门也应声而开：姜东槿穿戴整齐了，好像就为了等着他一同往外走，去看那一片王柳羿昨天难以忘怀的海。王柳羿无奈，旁人也就罢了，姜东槿他怎么可能拒绝——至于为什么“旁人罢了”“姜东槿他无法拒绝”，这个问题似乎从一开始，王柳羿就默许了它的存在，从来没想过要去思索答案。<br/>
王柳羿姜东槿一左一右出了酒店的门。海滩不远，日出的时段已经过去了，天水洗过般褪色的蓝，海却沉凝成了一团汹涌的水色。“秋水共长天一色”，如今这秋水沉浓，天色浅淡，天堑之间相接处遥遥看去，远方有楼阁和人烟，还有依稀的船舶。王柳羿深吸了一口气，觉着有些凉，顾不得形象高喊了几声。姜东槿在旁边站着，眼神搁在王柳羿身上，耳朵里带着耳机此时摘下来了一个在手里把玩着，甩来甩去，是很孩子气的行为。<br/>
但是清早出来看海，这种头脑一热的事，若不是还有孩子般的天真勇敢，哪个能做出这种事来？<br/>
哪个也不能。<br/>
两个人在海滩边上的长椅上坐下了。王柳羿看看时间还早，想在海边多待会。两个人不是第一次呆在一起了，在这种电影般浪漫的场景下却还是人生头一遭。姜东槿手中把玩着那另外的一个耳机塞进了王柳羿手里，王柳羿接了大大方方往耳朵里一挂，是那首很久之前姜东槿向王柳羿讨名字的歌。当时的王柳羿还不太会说韩语、姜东槿不通中国话，两个人更是想不到他们会有一年后在世界总决赛上并肩作战的机会。诸多未知和难料，命中注定般造就了这一日无人的海岸线上，姜东槿和王柳羿有缘分头靠着头坐在一起，看独一无二再不重现的一片大海。</p><p>孤独的尽头也许就是这样——当海风吹落了王柳羿的睫毛，模糊了他的双眼时，他如是想。</p><p>-end-</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>